


So Close

by agentsimmons



Category: I Didn't Do It
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips had been so close, but that's as close as it would ever get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

So close. His lips had been the nearest to hers they had been since that one time when Logan triple dog dared him and Lindy to kiss. But they had only been 7 and it definitely didn't count since kissing was still gross, even if he had thought she was probably the prettiest girl in the world. Well, this wouldn't have counted either, but he would have at least appreciated it more.

So close. She had been the one to come up with the excuse they were a couple. She had come up with the excuse they had been kissing. The evidence had been demanded. She had been on the verge of giving in for the sake of saving face. Just an inch further. But of course she couldn't go through with it and of course he knew why. She didn't want to kiss him. It’s weird to kiss close friends, after all. He certainly didn't blame her either.

Still, they were so close. If only he hadn't frozen like a deer in headlights. Maybe if he had the joie de vivre charm that could come up with an actual pet name on the spot it wouldn't have thrown the whole thing off. Perhaps had he not worn his nervousness on his brightly colored, cotton blend sleeve it would have been less awkward and she would have been comfortable enough to go through with it.

Or what if he had just had the gall to take her face gently into his hands and bridge the gap before she could chicken out? He would have apologized after Zach had gone and they could go on being just friends because he knew that's what she would want. Above anything he might feel, he wanted her to have what she wanted most and he would never stop being her friend just because what she wanted wasn't him.

But if by some miracle she ever could want him, then he would kiss her without thinking twice. He would lay awake for days thinking about what pet name to give her because it would have to be perfect and yet her name is already so perfect as it is. He would even hold her hand without gloves of any kind, unless it was cold of course. He would do anything and everything to keep her close.

So close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped Larrett since the moment I stumbled upon this series (a guilty pleasure since I'm in my 20s) so the latest episode "Bad News" was all kinds of fangirl freak out :) Jotted this down following watching it. Just a little one-sided light angst from Garrett's side. (Tried hard not to make him the "friend zone" type because I would like to think he'd be friends with her and care for her as a friend in spite of any crush he might have.)


End file.
